This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a multicenter randomized trial designed to determine in Type II diabetic patients with stable CAD: 1) the efficacy of initial elective coronary revascularization combined with aggressive medical therapy, compared to an initial strategy of aggressive medical therapy alone;and 2) the efficacy of providing more insulin versus reducing insulin resistance with a target HbA1c level of <7.0% for each strategy.